10 reason of etc
by Rika Ni Ni
Summary: Like the title says!   10 VERY good reason MUAHAHA
1. Eve

**10 reason  
**_**Me: 10 reason for whatever cause, like do's and not's  
Sven: She doesn't own Black cat  
Me: Nor the characters**_

Eve  
Don't give her romance books.

Train sleeps on the bed and Eve is reading her book called "Hidden love forever connection." Sven is sitting on the couch watching TV. As Eve read the passage from her book. She was curious. There was something in there that she did not understand. The purpose of it, the meaning of it. She approached Sven and asked him

"I don't understand…" Sven looks up at her and asks her

"Don't get what?"

"AHHHH -CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The sound came from the bed.

"Bless you…" Sven says looking at him.

"Damn it! I woke myself up by. Hey whys princess standing in front of you?" he walked to the couch at sat down with Sven and took the remote. Just making himself comfortable.

"Hey! I was watching Barney!" Sven complained.

"Well, it's time for my cat show!" Train said.

(background sound *meow meow meow MEOW? PRRRR!*

"heh, you go cat!" Train laughed

Eve sweat drop, and decided to repeat her question. "Can someone tell me what this means? This passage?" She said holding her book out.

" Hidden love forever connection?" Sven and Train said in harmony.

"Well, why don't you read the passage." Sven asked.

"I'll help out!" Train said feeling smart until, Sven puts him down.

"Probably failed school…" Eve opens her book at reads the passage.

'Jill was laying down on the bed with Eric on top of her. She flips him over so she's on top. She then smirks and says "It's time for Adult time." He puts his hands on her (due to these words it will be replaced with *beep*) *beep* and slowly moves it up and down. He *beep* her *beep* and pulls it down as she *beep* her *beep*off, she then *beep*his shirt and *beep*its it apart, and they*beep*kissing. She goes *beep* to his *beep*and takes *beep*off and puts *beep* hands *beep*to *beep*out his *beep* and *beep* to *beep*it *beep* as if it was the *beep**beep* on earth. Then- '

Eve pauses looks at Train and Sven. They both look very handsome currently. NOT! Train is having a major bloody nose and Sven is just blank red!

"Well, what are they doing? Why does the girl moan? Does it hurt?" Eve asked.

"Well.. uh… you see. When 2 people… l..l..l… Train can you help?" Sven says shaking a bit still red.

"Well, when a girl and a guy love each other… they are… What it is called… I CAN'T DO IT!"

"WELL SHE"S WAITING FOR AN ANSWER!"

"I'm waiting for an answer." Eve said hugging her book.

"Princess… it's called. 'Hugging…' " Train said.

"hugging?" Sven and Eve asked

"yes… it's when a guy and a girl really love each other that they hug in the bed because it means… A lot."

"Then what is the sounds coming out of her mouth?" Eve asked

"Words… Princess. Words…."

"Then what's *beep* that comes out of his pants?"

"Go do your homework!"

"I'm not in school"

"HERES PAPER! GO DRAW!"

"Okay then." Eve said grabbing the paper and a pencil.

"Sven! Stop buying her books like that!" Train said shaking Sven.

"SHE PUT IT IN THE CART AND I JUST PAID FOR IT! And I thought it was rated 10 and younger!"

"Well seems like it wasn't!"

"I'm done with the draw…" Eve said and showed Train and Sven. "The drawing is something I think it looks like from that passage. Does it look like it?"

Rinslett came in the car with them as they were driving. "Sven you should get me a room with nice bathrooms in it. I'm sicken tired of having to sleep on a rock." She pouted

"Well rock beds are suppose to be good for you. It straight your back out." Sven replied.

"Does Rinlett and Sven want to hug in the bedroom?" Eve asked.

Rinlett looks at Eve with a clueless face "What are you talking about?"

"Well, when 2 people love each other they go into a bedroom, and hug while the girl moans, cause its words." Eve acknowledged. She showed the drawing to her.

"Eh… Who EXCALTLY told you this…?" Staring at the paper Rinlett had her hands ready up in the air.

"Train…" Eve said.

SMACK!

Fin

Me: That book was entirely made up just for the making of this story.

Train: HEY! WHY DID I GET SMACK?

Me: Cause you told her a lie!

Train: Sven said something's to her!

Sven: HEY! Don't you bring me in this!

Me: Fight Fight Fight Fight!

Train: Fight there'll be!

Sven: I got my suitcase!

Me: I got my popcorn! And GO!

R&R =)


	2. Sven

**Sven  
He needs his smokes**

Eve and Train watch Sven lamely sleeps on the couch with legs spread out and head not even on the cushion. They sigh and so Train went to watch his kitty time as Eve read 'Why do he suck and I rock?'.

"The CAT Fight has begun!" from the TV. You hear this yelling going "YEA! GO CAT SLAP HIS FACE! NOO! HE DID THE WHAT I THINK HE DID! OH NO HE DIDN'T! HISS AT HIM! HISS!" kind of thing.

It was Commercial break and there was a women was standing right next to a man who smoked.

"Honey I wish you'd stop smoking. You know what will happen…" She says as she looks at him. Then it shows her fading away with big words saying "Second hand smoke…" Then you see the man smoking fading away. "Smoking kills you and everyone else around you." Then some weird "PINK IS THE NEW THING! Buy some PINK socks with PINK words or buy PINK pink! With PINK engraved!"

Aside from the TV, we watch Train jaw mouth open and Eve's eye widen.

"Sven… is going to kill me…" Train whispers to himself. He turns around to face Sven lamely sleeping.

"Sven is going to die…" Eve says putting her book down.

"… MORE IMPORTANTLY I'M GOING TO DIE!" Train says collapsing on his knees.

"We must hid his smokes. Stop him from buying smokes. Smokes cost a lot, it also kills people…" Eve said walking up to Train.

"You know princess. I'm with you."

DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN~~~~

"yyyyyaaahhhhwwwnnnnnnoooo" Sven yawns stretching his arms way in the air. "I feel so refreshed! Such a good day, the air smells good, the foods on the table again, my smokes are-" He paused as his finger shakes in the pockets of where his smokes were _suppose _to be.

"Hey Sven!" Train says walking in the room. "Princess made some food!... EHHHY!"

"TRAAAAIIINN!" Sven roars as he rises from his butt! Black arua surrounds him as he is blazed in flames. "Did huff huff you huff huff TAKE huff huff MY huff huff SMOKES!" Sven raises his faces towards Train, Sven eyes were flaming too… in fact everything Sven is in is in flames.

"Uh… No… Well… NOO…*gulp*" Train backs away slowly.

"You know how much it cost! It was my way of being happy! You take it away… you DIE!" Sven flames grew bigger.

"Sven…are you okay…?" Eve said walking in the room. She stares at him… and says "You found out about the smokes did you not?"

"You know what happen to it?" Sven says letting go of Trains neck. The flames just disappeared and Sven eye went to normal.

"*cough cough* Omg! He's soo strong when he's mad. It hurts!" Train said all curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Yes, I took them. It could kill Train, me, and you. You must stop smoking Sven. Smoking isn't good for you…" Eve says it repeatedly as Sven is drawn towards her words. He slowly sways left and right as her fingers sway left and right. "You mustn't…. *snap*"

"MEOWW!"

The sound of a cat hit Sven in the head. Cat came from the sky… or ceiling whatever.

"Hey guys!" Sven smiles and looks at the table. "Hey Eve, did you make that?" He points at the table.

"Yes. I made food." Eve said walking to the table. Train blinks a couple of times staring at Sven.

"Sven… do you smoke…?" Train asked as he walked up to Sven.

"What is smokes?" Sven asked. Trains face turns pale. _"Whatever princess did… I have a feeling I'm next…" _Train thought.

_1 week later_

Eve is giving blankets for Sven to wrap himself in. "Why are you soo sick Sven?" Train asked

"I really don't know Ahhh Chooo! Maybe I caught something…" Sven said laying on the bed with 50 tons of blanket and the heater going on high. Eve is in her bikini and Train is in short shirts and short shorts. (hey try saying that 3 times =DD)

Rinlett then opens the door, actually flings it open. "Why is Sven soo sick?" She asked looking at him. "Have you been smoking your smokes later?" She asked with her hands on his forehead.

"What is smokes?" He asked.

"He stopped. I told him never to smoke. It's bad and it could kill us all. Even you." Eve said. Rinlett gives Eve the 'Why the heck did you do that?' look.

"Eve… that was Sven meds. The smoke had meds in. It couldn't kill anyone. That's why he brings that paper inside when he buys his smokes."

"…"

"…princess, have him smoke again."

"Will do."

"hey… didn't I say omg last week?" Train asked.

Me: Yay! Poor Sven.

Train: I said Omg….

Me: Certainly did

Train: What does that mean if I say Omg…

Me: YOU JUMP OFF A CLIFF! O_O

Train:… I'm scared… HELP!

Me: I was joking.

Train: I'm at a cliff right now… I will jump off in 3

Me: NOOO *runs after Train*

Train:2

Me: IDIOT!

Train: 1…. *drinks milk*

Me:… just jump… =_=


	3. Kyoko

_**Me- I'm running out of ideas! REVIEWS TO THE RESCUE PLEASE! =D  
Train- They don't care about you…  
Me- …hmm, on second thought I'll just write a story about Trains milk is never coming back…  
Train- NO I'LL BE A GOOD KITTY! See *meow meow*  
Me- …. oh fine your so adorable! x3  
**_

**Kyoko  
Never let her kiss Train because …**

Down the street is this happy girl with her cotton candy in her hand. Her friends all walk her down to her house.

"So like, Kyoko, what's the big deal about you being missing?" Her green haired friend asked.

"Well…" She pondered

_**-Flashbacks-**_

"Uhhhhh… so hungry…" Train said rubbing his tummy like a lazy man.

"MY BLACK HUNGRY CAT IS HUNGRY! KYOKO TO THE RESCUSE! TEEHEE!" some high annoying voice said. (everyone knows who it is since I put her name down… how stupid am I?)

"EHH!" Train looks at the window. He runs for the door but is stopped and hit to the ground. There is glass shattered everywhere and giggling so loud. Kyoko is on top of him with a dress that's showed her cleavage and her shiny legs, it was black and lose. pretty revealing (sexy xP).

"I wore this dress just for you Mr. Black!" She said. She puckered her lips with pink lip glosses applied on her lips.

'_Sh**! Where's that dam cat? Just when I need him he just has to be with some other cat!" _Train thought. Only 1 inch away from face to face. Slowly approaching. Then she stops and sits up straight again.

"Hold on Mr. Black! I never got close to 1 inch so this has to be special!" Kyoko said licking her lips and applying more lip gloss.

"Oh sure.. take your time." Train smiled waiting. After she was done she went back to being an inch closer and there you have Train sweating like heck again.

_Meow_

The cat ran from the window to jump on top of trains face. Kyoko opens her eyes.

"Ewww! I kissed the cats butt! You don't have to be shy, I'm gentle!" Kyoko said wiping her lips.

"Gentle…huh…" Train said rubbing his face. He looks at the cat and he smiles. He grabs the cat and puts his arm around it. "I knew you wouldn't miss this!"

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Yea that pretty much took a 3 day trip trying to find him…" Kyoko said with her point finger on her chin as her eyes wandered up towards the sky.

"… you always having adventure! I'm jealous!" Her friends pouted.

"Hey! Next week we have a break from school right!" Kyoko said

"Yepe! So happy!" her friend with blue cute hair girl said.

What happen this 1 week:

Monday: "MR. BLACK!" *crashes through window

Tuesday: "! *came above from the hot spring water.*

Wednesday: "Mr. Black hehe." *behind him from the bed."

Thursday: "MY BLACK KITTY!" *under the table rubbing his leg*

Friday: "TRAIN SWEETIE!" *in the shower with him* (Lucky he was in a towel)

Train slowly opens his eyes after a good night rest from that- I spoke to soon. She's here and Sven tied him up to a chair.

"What… WHAT THE? Why did you tie me up!" Train commanded as he struggled out of the ropes.

"We are sicken tired of her chasing us. All she ask is for one kiss so we're giving it to her." Sven said as he was lighting up a smoke.

"THERES A REASON I CAN'T KISS HER! 2 actually. 1 is I don't like her. 2-" Train looked straight and lost his words, due to shock that the cat was tied up too. There she was coming forward. She didn't look so bad to kiss though. Train was about to let her kiss him but it just hit him that he'll-

*kiss*

"mmmmmMMMmmMMMmmmm *cries a little* mmMMmmmmmmmm" Train was shaking so badly, as his 2nd degree tongue was burned along with his lips.

"Oh yea… She has fire as her ability." Eve and Sven said altogether.

"Aww man I wish I could have water as my ability!" Kyoko said holding the ice pack up against his lips. "I hope your alright Mr. Black…"

"Hey guys… Train, why do you have sausage lips… HAHA!" Rinlett laughed as she looked at him. She laughed so hard. She needed an ice pack for her tummy.

_**Me- Aww poor Rinlett =(  
Train- poor her… you ment me.. I got burned  
Me- Nah poor Rinlett. She laughed so hard she got hurt.  
Train- _….  
Me- R&R! =DD This was pretty short =)  
Train- Please… I won't get my milk for life if you don't!  
Me- second thought… If you don't R&R He'll get burned and no milk! =)  
Train- ….*mutters*  
Me- What was that?  
Train- Nothing!  
Me- Better =_= **_


End file.
